The Letter
by Queen Alexandrine
Summary: It's just a crush. Draco Malfoy was sure of it. That what made him write the letter. The letter that shouldn't even been send out to her. Draco/Hermione ONE SHOT


_Summary: It's just a crush. Draco Malfoy was sure of it. That what made him write the letter. The letter that shouldn't even been send out to her. Draco/Hermione ONE SHOT  
__Title: The Letter _

_Author: Queen Alexandrine Jennings_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Main Pairings: Hermione/Draco

Side Pairings: Hermione/Ron

Rated: K+

Genres: Drama, Romance

Warnings: Fluff

A/N: O.O this is my first try at a Hermione/Draco pairing. I don't really favor the pairing, but I wanted a challenge in writing this. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot and any of my original characters.

Please read and review ^^

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The Letter**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

For a few weeks, Draco Malfoy had kept to himself. He didn't harassed anyone during that time slot and everyone in his house noticed the difference. Even the Gryffindors. Draco grew ever so distant from his two friends Crabbe and Goyle over the last week when he finally realized his feelings for a certain Gryffindor muggle-born. She was forbidden to him. He could not wrap his arms around her pulling her into his embrace. He was walking on a dangerous path. His father wanted and waiting for him to join the Dark Lord when he turn of age. He knew that the Dark Lord isn't kind to anyone who refuses him.

He would kill him and then murdered his parents for not raising him proper. It pained him when that Weasel always by her side comforting her with soothing loving words. That should have been him. That should be him comforting her, but alas he was always her pain. He was always there bullying her and the trio. Draco didn't hate her. He just hated the company she spend most of her time with. The urge to just kiss her senseless whenever he spot them made him kept his distance from the trio. There was no more Draco Malfoy to haunt them.

Draco grew even more frustrated about his feelings. He didn't even felt this way before in his entire life and that scared him. He didn't even felt this way toward his ex Pansy who was always there giving him comfort. He couldn't bring himself to use her anymore. She was a very poor replacement of one Hermione Granger.

Maybe if he wrote a letter about his feelings, he will calm down. Maybe that will make him see sense. He had to write a letter to his father today anyway. So the Slytherin boy spend the last two hours before going to bed writing a letter. One to his father and mother and the other to his...Hermione. He wasn't going to owl it out anyway. He bid Goyle goodnight, not without telling him to send the letter on the table that was addressed to his parents. Unknown to him, Goyle had picked up the two envelopes anyway.

When morning arrived and everyone was getting ready for the day in his dorm. He took his time to dress, before making way to the table to get rid of the letter he wrote to her. He felt much better after writing his feelings out on paper, but when he reached the table there was no envelopes. It was empty except a few parchment and ink stains. All the color of his face drained at the sudden realization that someone had gotten a hold of it somehow. He had placed a hex that only the he the writer or a name he wrote in the letter could ever read upon.

What if Hermione gotten it?

His face drained even more remembering Goyle the night before.

That silly idiot must have send both letters last night. That means she would get it today this morning. All the courage he held was gone. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and miss the day of classes. How could he be careless? What if his parents find out? His mother would understand in time, but his father on the other hand wouldn't. Not if it's Hermione. The boy who lived best muggle friend. His life was over.

"Morning, Draco!" Goyle arrived rather cheerful, before his expression turned into one of being confused at him.

"Are you okay?"

Draco had send a rather nasty hex his way, that made Crabbe help him to the Hospital Wing frightened.

* * *

_My Hermione Granger,_

_You are the star in my night sky,_

_Your beauty matches a goddess, _

_I have always admire your strength and intelligence,_

_I love how wild your hair is,_

_I love how flush your lips are,_

_If I'm a different person, _

_I might have gotten the courage to ask you, to take you into my embrace._

_With Love,_

_Yours_

_Draco Malfoy_

"What's wrong, Mione? Who is it from?" Ron asked while having a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

Hermione sighed loudly at this, quickly folded the letter in her hands.

"From a friend."


End file.
